


How Do You Like Them Apples?

by kamibanani



Series: Good Omens Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, also i took a moment to edit a typo that exists in the original post, and what i know is eating 389247698234785 variations of the same dish, shhhh, so short but yolo, they say write what you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamibanani/pseuds/kamibanani
Summary: from lywinis on tumblr: Aziraphale: His absolute favorite foods.





	How Do You Like Them Apples?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lywinis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/gifts).



> originally posted on my [tumblr](https://kamibanani.tumblr.com/post/185659348891/aziraphale-his-absolute-favorite-foods). its short but i didn't have anything else i wanted to say oh well.

There was a little family owned bakery just down the street from his bookshop that made the most delectable apple-vanilla scones. Every Tuesday he’d make his way there for tea, helping himself to a paste sandwich (no crusts, of course), and an apple-vanilla scone or two. Or three. Maybe half a dozen.

But it wasn’t until just after the Not-pocalypse that he gave it much thought. 

Crowley peered at him over his sunglasses, brow arched as he watched Aziraphale take a bite out of his third (fourth? fifth?) scone.

“You know, they make other kinds of scones here. Do you like apples that much?”

Aziraphale looked up, surprised by the question. He hadn’t really thought about it before. Unbidden, a flash of memory rose to the surface, of a tree in a sunlit garden with the same golden eyes looking out from the shade of the leaves. He smiled, looking fondly at the scone on his plate. 

“Yes,” he murmured. “They’re my favourite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like this drabble, please be sure to check out my chaptered works too.


End file.
